This invention relates to a gate for a check-out aisle of a retail or wholesale establishment and, more particularly, to a check-out gate on which can be displayed merchandise when the gate is in its open and closed positions.
Everyone is familiar with going into a grocery store and finding one or more of the unused check-out lanes closed off by various means, such as a chain or a grocery cart. The disadvantages of these barricade means include that they are cumbersome, unsightly, and make inaccessible the point-of-purchase merchandise associated with that aisle or lane. Thus, a convenient means is needed both to close off check-out aisles when required as well as to provide a selling area which will display merchandise when the aisle is opened or closed.